


Go Hard

by ChernaKat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kendoll Connor, M/M, Other, Stripping, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernaKat/pseuds/ChernaKat
Summary: Hank doesn't think Connor knows how to have fun.Connor disagrees.When they have to check out a local strip club for a case it gives Connor the perfect opportunity to show Hank just how much 'fun' he can be.





	Go Hard

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... this happened due to the lovely people in my discord asking for Stripper Connor. So I gave them stripper Connor.
> 
> This was beta read and edited by the awesome biromanticwanda
> 
> Title comes from the song: K/DA - POP/STARS - League of Legends because I can't stop listening to it and thinking about Connor dancing to this. >.<

It was late in the evening as Hank drove them to a strip club in downtown Detroit, the city lights skittering off the inside of Hank’s car. Their current case involved an individual who'd been harassing human and android strippers right outside their clubs. The current one they were driving to hadn't been targeted yet though Connor had convinced Hank to survey it nonetheless.

Honestly it hadn't taken much persuading on the android's part. Once the words 'strip club' had been mentioned the Lieutenant had turned agreeable, eager even, to drive them over to the premises. Mentioning something about seeing Connor's reaction now that he'd deviated. Admittedly, the last time Connor had been in a strip club was when Amanda was still inside his head.

He shook the thought aside, now is not the time Connor mused to himself. He needed to stay focused since Hank; he glanced over to see the smirk still on the older mans face; obviously was treating this as a fun social outing. Connor couldn't blame him thought, even he was excited about going out and actually doing something together that wasn't fully work related. OK, it was work related, they were just doing this off the clock.

Hank pulled the car into a nearby spot throwing it into park. The old girl lurched forward slightly before he cut the engine. "You ready Con?"

"Of course Lieutenant," Connor said with a smile. He quite liked the nickname Hank had taken to calling him in the last few months. It caused his pump to stutter, system to heat up slightly and multiple error messages on his HUD to pop up. Connor ignored them all. He knew the cause for their appearance, had know for the past four months of living with Hank.

He was in love with him, wanted him. But too much of a coward to say so.

Hank just sighed and rolled his eyes as he pushed the heavy car door open. "Thought we'd been over this Connor," he grumbled as he stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door before Connor could answer. Connor followed after the Lieutenant, his own door shutting behind him. "Apologies Hank" he smirked. "We are here on police business. I thought it only appro-"

"Connor, we are gonna go in, take a look around and if nothings outta place? Then we're gonna have a nice relaxing time. Got it? Been too fuckin' long since either of us had that and you-" Hank turned then, poking Connor in the chest with his index finger. "-You need to get out and live a little. Got it?"

"Got it." There was no sense in arguing, Connor knew Hank wouldn't let the subject go so easily. He'd been on the android recently about needing to go out and do more than just sit at home with an old man and his dog.

If only Hank knew how much Connor preferred his company over anyone else.

Hank, being satisfied with Connor's answer, had turned to head into the club.

Connor followed quickly, straightening his tie before he pushed open the heavy metal door with chipped paint and entered the club. The place was surprisingly well light, though mostly by muted colors of blue and pink.

They walked down a tight hallway before entering into the main room of the club. A bar sat off to the left and wrapped most of the way down the wall. Directly in front of them where tables and chairs, the tables small enough to only hold a few drinks.

Towards the back sat the stage. It was large and circled at least half the floor. Which made sense given it was, in fact, the main attraction. Off to the left of the stage was another small hallway that led to private rooms and the performers changing stations.

Hank seemed at ease in the place, heading over to the bartender right off the bat to order a drink. Connor, on the other hand felt his body heat up. Not due to embarrassment though. He'd stopped partway into the main area of club, attention fully on the stage. There were three different dancers currently, one human and two android.

The human and one android where female in looks, but the other android appeared male. And that was where Connor's attention had been drawn. Not due to an attraction to the performer, but because of the way he moved his body.

Connor had preconstructed thousands of scenarios within the last few months of different ways Hank and he could be intimate together. They'd always left him feeling a bit on edge and... needy would be the word he'd place to the emotion. But he'd always felt unsatisfied, like seeing the preconstruction couldn't do the real thing justice.

Seeing the male android move his body, spin and grind against the pole...Connor had no trouble constructing a scene where he could be doing some of those same motions against Hank. Another error flew into his vision at the thought and he shoved it aside just as Hank came into view.

"Done staring at the show?" Hank said loudly over the crowd of people in the club. A small smirk on his face.

"I'm not staring," Connor said defensively, which only caused Hank to laugh hard.

"Yeah Con.... Come on. Got somethin' for you to try." Hank gestured towards a table with a decent view of the stage. Not so close they wouldn't be able to talk over the noise but also not so far that they'd miss the 'action.'

Hank sat, placing two drinks on the table. One was his signature whiskey and the other... was that... Thirium? Connor tilted his head as he analyzed the drink. It took no more than a millisecond for the distribution to pop up on his HUD. It was the new Thirium laced drink that would allow androids to experience the effects of alcohol.

Connor knew of its existence but had not tried the cocktail himself. "Leu-Hank. I still need to survey the area and I can not do that to the best of my ability if you are attempting to get me intoxicated."

"Your such a wet blanket. Alright look, take the next twenty minutes and go look around to your heart's content. I already spoke with the bar owner and personally? I think we're in the clear." Hank sat back, taking a sip of his drink. "When yer done, come back here and then relax. "

Connor huffed, Wet Blanket. "Very well Lieutenant. I shall return shortly." And with that Connor turned on his heel to start looking over the premises.

He took his allotted 'twenty minutes' though it really only took him ten to scan the building. The next ten where spent with him going over his conversation with Hank. The man seemed to think that Connor didn't know how to have 'fun'. I can have fun, he muttered to himself. Taking walks with Sumo? That was fun. Curling up on the couch to watch one of Hank's old time movies? That was fun too.

Admittedly he didn't do much outside of those things so perhaps... Hank had a point? Sighing, Connor combed a hand through his hair, straightened his tie and marched back towards Hank. He'd show him just how much 'fun' he could have.

"Hey. There you are, was just about to go- whoa HEY!" Hank reached out a hand as Connor took the Alcoholic Thirium and threw the drink back in one go. "Holy.. shit Connor. Take it easy."

"I am. Is this not what you wanted me to do? Relax. Have fun?"

"Well yeah but.. fuck. Your suppose to make that last a little while. Bartender said it was some pretty potent stuff." Hank looked him over for a moment, taking a small sip of his whiskey. "Take it you didn't find anything worth wild?"

Connor looked down at the table, finger playing along the lip of his glass. "No. Nothing to warrant us being here on behalf of the DPD. " He glanced up to regard Hank. "So it appears we are free to have fun this evening."

"Uh huh," Hank said as he finished his drink. "Well why don't you just sit here and I’ll go get us a refill." He stood, taking both his glass and Connor's in hand as he walked past the android saying, " And this time, don't chug it. Enjoy it a little."

Connor watched as he headed back over towards the bar. Perhaps he should just try to relax and enjoy Hank's company. It wasn't often they left the house to do something together anyway.

Hank came back a few moments later, a glass in each hand, and sat back down slipping Connor his drink. This time Connor did as Hank had suggested and sipped his cocktail, letting the liquid flow over his tongue, analyzers throwing info up on his HUD as to the properties and components that made up the concoction.

Connor pushed them all aside and simply focused on the way the drink made him feel. How it slowly ran through his tubes and over his components. The thick liquid warming him from the inside out.

As he made his way through the second drink he started to feel both light and heavy at the same time. His body felt more sluggish, like he needed to put more processing power into making it do what he wanted but as for his mind; things just seemed.. simpler, not as worrisome as before. Connor found that he quite enjoyed the feeling actually.

As the evening continued Hank had gotten them another refill, to which Connor answered that with a fourth, at least for himself since Hank was still nursing his third. He did need to drive back home after all. By this point Connor felt giddy, his cheeks flushed blue, his system pleasantly warm and humming. And his gaze had been stuck on Hank's form for the last fifteen minutes.

Hank had caught him staring but said nothing of it, chalking it up to Connor's first time being inebriated, or so Connor suspected. If only he knew. And suddenly Connor was wondering why he shouldn't just walk over to his partner and tell him how he felt.

Connor played through the information he knew currently: They lived together, watched movies on the couch together. Hank never pulled away when Connor would move closer. Hell, sometimes he'd even throw an arm up on the back of the couch as an invitation that they could sit beside one another.

They'd hugged at the Chicken Feed but hadn't initiated such contact since. Occasionally there were lingering touches. A hand on a shoulder, a finger would brush the others when they handed one another something. Small subtle things that could be taken as two people comfortable with each other, or a lingering desire for more.

And Connor wanted more. So much more.

Connor sat his drink down, now determined to say something, only when he looked up Hank's gaze was on the dancers, a pleasant look on his face; cheeks slightly red though whether it was from the alcohol or the show Connor wasn't sure. He chewed his lip for a moment, contemplating his next move when suddenly an idea struck him.

His eyes fell on the male android again. The people around the stage were well into their drinks by now and where cat calling and yelling their approval. A few of them even holding out bills for the performers.

The side of his lip lifted into a sly grin. He would show Hank just how much 'fun' he could have while also making sure he had the man's full attention. After all, what better way to tell Hank how he felt than show him?

Decision made, Connor stood and undid his tie with one hand. He pulled it off, leaving it on the table as he slowly made his way over to the stage. Hank had turned when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Con? Where ya going?"

"You'll see... Hank." He turned, giving a wink before he moved quickly over to the stage, shirt already halfway undone.

"Con- wha-" But Hank's voice was lost in the crowd. As soon as he pulled himself up on stage the customers around the area went crazy; clearly thinking this was all a part of the show as Connor threw off his shirt.

Hank had stood up and moved to the stage, clearly intending on trying to grab Connor off of it, but the sea of people blocked him, and Connor had already moved towards the center where a vacant pole sat.

Connor locked eyes with Hank, the man clearly at a lost for words or what to do in this situation. Which only added to Connor's endeavor to do this and rile him up. He grabbed the pole, spinning around it slowly at first before throwing his body halfway up it, one leg wrapping around the cold metal. He spun quickly at first, one hand held out while the other kept him balanced as he slowly descended the pole all the way to the floor.

His synthetic skin shimmered as he spun, and it was only after he'd sat still for a moment that anyone could tell he'd changed it to match the other dancers, now glittering under the lights.

Hank's mouth fell open, the blush on his cheeks traveling down his neck.

Connor slowly stood, arm still wrapped around the pole. Eyes still on Hank as he moved again. This time he threw one leg around it, spinning himself but both his hands where free and he ran them slowly over his neck and down his chest as he slid down again.

Connor turned his body before touching the floor so he landed on his back, pole between his legs and his head facing in Hank's direction. His back was arched, legs tucked up under him as he slid his hands further down his body.

In this position Hank could see from the top of his head, down his torso and watch as Connor slowly undid his belt before pulling it off quickly and throwing it to the side.

A few bills flew his way as the crowd got louder. The other dancers not seeming to mind since Connor had already communicated with the other androids that he wasn't interested in the cash, just the silver haired man in front of him who was gawking.

Connor pitched himself forward, grabbing the pole with both hands this time. He pulled himself up until he was standing before promptly kicking both of his legs up, holding himself with just his hands as he spun again.

He shot Hank a grin as he moved himself upside down; back against the metal. His thighs gripping the pole now so his hands were free. He ran them over his body again, keeping eye contact with Hank the entire time. His fingers slid across his chest, down his stomach as they dipped in and out every time he ran them over a muscle. His scan picking up Hank's increased heart rate the moment his fingers grabbed for the zipper.

He knew Hank could see exactly what he was doing, being positioned like this. But that was the point wasn't it? Connor wanted Hank's gaze on him, after all it was only fair since the android only had eyes for his Lieutenant.

Hank visibly swallowed as Connor slowly pushed his jeans off, still slowly spinning. As soon as the material was stopped by the metal between his legs, Connor reached down, taking the pole in both his hands again and flipped himself up right, back facing Hank now, but he watched the man over his shoulder.

He'd pushed his jeans down far enough that as soon as he stood they fell the rest of the way off leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer-briefs and his socks which were held up by suspenders.

Connor ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he watched Hank's heart rate skyrocket at the sight before him.

Connor grabbed the pole again, this time throwing himself around it with more force. He slid his body over it like he'd been doing this for years. He effortlessly moved from one position to the next constantly moving to give Hank the best angle.

After a few more moments of teasing the man, Connor slowly began to move off stage and over towards Hank. He slid off the stage and sauntered over to him, slowly sliding his hands over Hank's shoulders, backing him up until his knees hit a chair and he fell into it.

"Co-Connor-" Hank licked his lips, throat dry and tried again. "What're you-" He was silenced by a finger pushed to his lips.

"I'm having fun Hank. Like you suggested," Connor said, voice seductive and low as he slowly climbed in to Hank's lap.

"Wai-wait Connor, I-" Hank stopped. Connor started to grind against him, rolling his hips slowly at first, his hands traveling from the man's shoulders down his chest. Fingers kneading the muscle under his skin.

Connor knew Hank wasn't in perfect shape by any means, but he had always enjoyed looking at Hank. And now that he was able to touch him? Connor fucking loved it. He was soft and round, but the moment his fingers dug deeper there was hard coiled muscle underneath. Hank was still very much a powerhouse of a man.

He could see another protest forming on Hank's lips so Connor beat him to the punch, leaning over him and whispering in his ear. "Hank...I want you. I've wanted you for months, I just... didn't have the courage to tell you until now." He pulled back so they could face each other, desire showing plainly on Connor's face, but also worry.

"If.. this isn't what you want I understand." He searched Hank's face for an answer, feeling his pump speed up from trepidation. What if he'd made a horrible mistake? What if he'd just ruined whatever friendship they had? He swallowed, his fingers tightening in Hank's clothes. "Please.. Hank just tell-"

Connor never got a chance to finish his sentence as Hank grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together. It was hungry, and desperate and full of so many unspoken emotions. Connor felt light headed from it all, errors going off left and right, is LED spinning yellow, yellow, yellow.

Hank slowly pulled away from him, licking his bottom lip, fingers still in Connor's hair. "Connor.... can-can we continue this in the car?" He glances behind the android at all the eyes on them, well on Connor anyway.

"Of course.. Hank,"he said, the biggest shit eating grin plastered across his face that Hank ever saw.

They quickly gathered up Connor's strewn about cloths, ignoring the customers that were still trying to hand Connor money; one of the dancers giving Connor a 'thumb up' as they made their way out the door.

Once they’d reached the safety of the vehicle Connor was nearly in Hank's lap again, kissing him and running his hands over the mans chest.

Strong hands grabbed his wrists to stop his decent down Hank's torso, the grizzled man pulling back from the kiss to look Connor in the eyes.

"Connor.. are you sure? This isn’t just from... the alcohol?" Hank's face was red from his blush, heart rate and breathing increased, pupils blown wide. He showed all the signs of arousal but his self doubt was still playing tricks with his mind. Making the man doubt that somehow Connor could want him.

A doubt that Connor was going to make clear had no merit. His eyes met Hank's, serious expression on his face as he spoke. "Hank, I am not impaired enough that I would lie to you like this. Nor am I not able to give my consent. All that drink has done is give me the push I needed to tell you."

Hank's eyes were wide as he listened to Connor, his grip loosening around his wrists. "And.. you want me.." Hank let the statement trail off before it could become a question.

"Hank, I have wanted you since we embraced, since the other RK800 threatened you. I knew then you mattered to me more than anything. So please, don’t insult us both by claiming I don’t want you. I know where I stand." Connor swallowed hard, his voice dropping slightly. "What about you Hank? Where do you stand?"

"Fuckin' shit Connor." Hank released him to card a hand through his hair. "Fuck... yes. Yes I want you. " his face heated up at the admission. "I knew from the moment you asked me to help you solve the case. Buy you time. The way you looked at me. Jesus Christ Con, I woulda done anything for you."

Connor didn't give Hank a chance to continue after that; grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling Hank forward, their lips crashing together for a third time that night. He felt the tension of uncertainty leave Hank's body as their lips moved against one another.

Tongues slid against each other in a desperate dance as Connor moved further into Hank's lap, hands sliding up the broad expanse of the Lieutenants chest once more. Hank groaned into his mouth when one of Connor's fingers slid against his nipple; he was sensitive even through his clothing. Connor made a mental note of this before continuing to explore the man beneath him.

A few more moments passed before Hank was pulling back, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with desire. "Con, put the breaks on for a moment and let's head home yeah? Much as I’d like to take you in the back seat I don't feel like havin' our first time be in a strip joint parking lot."

Connor answered with a sly grin. "Of course Hank. I'll do my best to.. contain my excitement until we're back." And with that, he slid back over into the passenger seat, sliding one hand down Hank's stomach and over the bulge between his legs before pulling both his hands back to his lap.

"Fuckin' shit." Came Hank's response before turning the key; shifting the car into reverse, and pulling out of the parking lot nearly squealing the back tires in his efforts to get them home.

Hank did his best to drive safely; pausing for red lights -unless no one was there- slowly sliding through intersections with stop signs. Five minutes away from home Connor couldn't stand it anymore. He'd been fidgeting in his seat the entire time; patience run thin.

A hand slid to Hank's thigh as he turned onto a familiar road, gliding up the expansive of his inner thigh.

"Con." Came the warning.

"Hank." Was the needy reply.

The car jerked as Connor's hand ran over Hank's crotch, stroking him through the material and quickly bringing his half hard cock to full stature.

"Connor if you wanna make it home to even see my dick you better ease up."

"Oh, I intend to do more than just see anything Hank" Connor nearly moaned the words, writhing in the passengers seat.

"Jesus Christ," Hank groaned, legs twitching as Connor only ground his palm down harder against his erection.

The moment Hank pulled into the driveway Connor was on him again, mouths pressed together in a needy kiss, hand making quick work of Hank's zipper and fly as he finally slid his hand down Hank's pants, inside his boxers and gripped his cock.

They both moaned at the contact.

Hank's hands snapped up, wrapping around him, roaming over Connor's still naked back desperately. Connor arched into him; it was the first time he'd felt Hank's hands on his naked skin and already he couldn’t get enough. "Hank.. please. I need you," he whined against the man’s mouth.

Teeth grazed Connor's bottom lip as Hank leaned back, his breathing already picking up as hot puffs of air run over Connor's cheek. "Tell me what you need Con." His hands roamed lower, sliding down past the fabric of Connor's boxers to grip his ass.

" _You_ ," Connor panted out. "Please Hank.. Let me use my mouth on you. Please".

Hank's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at those words before he was suddenly nodding in agreement, his hand moving to grab the handle of the car seat, leaning it back away from the steering wheel. He lifted his hips and Connor was pulling his pants and boxers down to his thighs; cock springing free.

Hank gestured towards his lap, eyes still locked with Connor's. "All yours darlin'."

Connor kissed Hank once more, before trailing his lips down the man's chest, over the plains of his stomach and finally down to his goal. He ran his fingers softly over Hank's erection, felt the heat pulsing through it. Fingers wrapped around his cock pumping once before Connor slid his mouth over it, tongue rolling along the tip before gliding down the underside all the way to the base.

Hank moaned, hips arching up and hand in Connor's hair as he watched the android take him fully down his throat. Connor bobbed his head slowly making sure Hank felt every inch of his throat as he moved.

Connor continued this for a few moments before finally picking up the pace. He moaned around Hank and then there was a hiss and a _click_ and a panel at the back of Connor's neck slid open, the soft blue glow of Connor's insides bathing the car in light.

"Con... mmm... There’s a... an opening here," Hank groaned to him, hips arching up in time with his mouth before he gasped as Connor pulled off of him.

"Put your fingers inside me Hank... _please_ ," Connor begged. "Its safe.. please.. I need to feel you."

Hank could only nod once before Connor was shoving his cock down his throat like he needed it to fuckin' breath. He closed his eyes against the feeling before looking back down again watching as the android slid all the way up and then back down, nose buried in the silver locks at the base of Hank's cock.

His fingers moved from Connor's head down to the open panel and slowly slid in. There were wires and connectors lining the sides but in the center was a thick piece of blue silicon that was slick to the touch. It gave when Hank brushed his fingers over it and Connor immediately jerked and swallowed around his cock and Hank felt....

Eyes narrowed as he watched more closely, running his fingers over the soft material again causing Connor to swallow once more and– Holy fuck, was that his dick?! Hank could literally see the outline of his erection pressing up through the slick silicon, and when Connor pulled off and moved back down Hank just gawked because hot damn he could see his dick slide against the material making it bulge.

"Holy fuck Connor!"

Connor replied with a needy moan that vibrated against him and Hank was gone -done for- as he quickly slid his fingers into the substance, one on each side of the outline of his cock and he glided them back and forth, simultaneously fingering Connor's neck and stroking himself.

Connor slid up and off with a wet pop. He was panting, systems overheating and he was turning off error messages left and right until he finally just overrode the whole damn thing with a prompt to not warn him about anything for the next hour.

"Ha-Hank.. more. I need more," he moaned before he moved down, swallowing Hank's cock in one go. Connor felt the muscles of the man's thighs tense, trying to hold himself back from throat fucking him and that just wouldn't do. He quickly bobbed his head up and down Hank's cock before pulling all the way up to the head and he stopped.

"Connor! FUCK!" Hank's back arched off the car seat from the feeling and it only took him a spit second to understand what Connor was trying to get him to do - he was a detective after all- before one hand was threaded through the androids hair and the other was sliding in and out of that slick silicon at the back of his neck, fingers starting to get covered in blue.

And then Hank was bucking up into his throat like there was no tomorrow and Connor - he moaned- loud and high pitched, more so than any others he's done so far tonight as Hank rutted into his mouth. "That what you're lookin' for Con?" Hank moaned as he thrust up into him again.

The "Uh huh" that came out of Connor's throat as a reply could put porn stars to shame.

Hank's pace was relentless, hand twisting in Connor's hair keeping his head locked in place. The fingers at the back of his neck worked faster, sliding up and down in a slick motion - Connor's Thirium coating them - the sound echoing throughout the vehicle along with Hank's grunts and the wet noise of Connor's mouth.

"Haaaa Fuck Con.. I-I'm not... gonna last." Hank could feel his legs starting to shake, the first sign that he was close. Connor just grinned against him before he worked the muscles and lining of his throat so every time Hank bucked up it clenched around him - milking him for all he's worth.

Hank's thrusts slow but come harder. He bucked up into Connor's throat, the fingers in Connor's neck panel get pushed apart with every thrust as his cock slid against the material. It was an odd sight but fuck if it didn't turn Hank on even more to watch.

Connor was getting close too. His body sliding back and forth in rhythm with Hank's fingers- hands clenching on Hank's thigh and the dashboard. He chased the feeling, pump pounding in his chassis, the different pieces that made up his muscles clenching tighter as he worked towards his goal.

And Hank could tell, watched it with bated breath as Connor edged towards his climax. It was beautiful and about the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen. He redoubled his efforts, fingers making a slick sound as they dug further into the silicon.

"Hmm Con... I’m gon-gonna cum. Fuck." Hank's hips stuttered. "Cum with me Con. Cum for me darlin'." And those words are the last push Connor needed. He buried his head down into Hank's lap as far as he could as Hank moaned and came down his throat. The silicon around Hank's fingers clenched tightly before releasing and then clenched again, fluttering against his skin.

Connor's mouth was full but that didn’t stop the moan that sounded like Hank's name from escaping. His body rocked back and forth in time with the movement of the material squeezing Hank's fingers before he had a full body shutter and laid heavily against Hank's lap, cock sliding out of his mouth and he panted to cool his systems.

Hank threw his head back against the car seat, fingers slowly sliding through Connor's hair. The android hummed -purrs almost- at the sensation as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the panting man above him. "Hmm.... Hank. That was-"

"Fuckin' incredible? Jesus Christ Connor... I don't think I’ve ever come that hard from a blow job. Holy shit." Hank panted, slowly catching his breath as he sat up to look at Connor. The slight before him - hot damn - Connor looked wrecked. Hair out of place, face tinted blue with some of Hank's cum on the side of his mouth. The back of his neck looked like a horror scene in a movie with all the blue Thirium tinted around the opening.

If Hank hadn't just finger fucked the shit out of his neck he might honestly been worried at the sight. Connor slid up Hank's body, the whirl click sounding as his panel closed. "I was going to say sufficient but your descriptor works as well." His lip lifted in a smug expression.

"Sufficient? I'll give you fuckin' sufficient." He reached out grabbing Connor's shoulders with both hands before pulling him forward into a searing kiss and Connor just melted into in, hands resting on Hank's chest.

They stayed that way for a good while, Connor making his way over to straddle Hank's lap while they kissed and enjoyed the afterglow with each other. It wasn’t until a muffled boof sounded from the front door that Hank was reminded they were still in the fucking car.

"Ahh shit! We gotta go let Sumo out Con. Come on.” He pat Connor's ass to get him to move. Once the android was off him Hank fixed his pants before they were both heading out of the car and to the door, Connor still naked beside his tight boxer briefs and those - Hank bites his lip - sock suspender things. Whatever they were called they were definitely going to be a thing for Hank now.

Connor was at the door first, opening it and greeting the big fluff ball as he bent down to give him head scratchings. Hank just watched, the android’s skin still simmering from whatever the hell Connor had done to replicate the body glitter.

Connor turned his head to look over his shoulder, a smirk playing over his lips as Hank stared at him. He stood slowly, lifting his legs first so his ass stuck out before snapping his back as he reached his full height. "Coming Lieutenant?" Connor purred as he sauntered into the house.

It took Hank a moment before he got himself walking again. Lord help him... he was not getting any sleep tonight as he followed the sassy android into the house and closed the door once Sumo was in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter. I mostly just share my love of the DBH fandom: https://twitter.com/ChernaKat


End file.
